Erros
by Kammy Engels Black Uchiha
Summary: Eu cometi muitos erros em minha vida e chega uma hora que tenho que começar a pagar por eles, só não imaginei que a punição fosse tão severa assim. *Feita para o concurso Sakura no ai 2009* Sasuke POV


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence e no momento eu agradeço por isso \o/ Não queria estar na pelo do Kishi quando seus fãs quererem matá-lo xD

**Comentários:** A baka aqui esqueceu de dizer que a fic foi feita para o concurso "Sakura no ai 2009". Eu escolhi a imagem *preguiça de procurar o número* "Sussurros de um fantasma"

Ah sim, é drama *-* eu sei escrever alguma coisa além de drama? xD

Espero que gostem e reviews serão muito bem-vindas õ/

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Eu caminhava pelo distrito sozinho. Mesmo sendo ao anoitecer, o perigo de ser pego rondando aquele território era nulo. Apesar de que eu ainda sentia um frio percorrer minha espinha ao adentrar naquele lugar proibido. A leve brisa noturna, refrescante para a maioria das pessoas, se tornava um mau presságio à medida que eu adentrava por aquelas terras tão minhas conhecidas.

Por quanto tempo eu não havia percorrido aquelas ruas, correndo e brincando com outras crianças. Aquelas ruas, outrora alegres e movimentas, pareciam ainda mais tristes e vazias, como se os fantasmas de meus parentes rondassem aquele território. Isso não era de todo impossível, dado as circunstâncias que eles morreram.

Eu senti algo me tocar assim que cheguei à mansão principal, onde outrora havia sido minha casa. Aquele lugar me trazia péssimas lembranças. O toque que eu sentia em meu ombro era de mamãe. Carinhosa, meiga e gentil, como sempre fora. Minha mãe não merecia a morte que teve, mesmo que os Uchihas fossem corruptos e arrogantes, ela era um anjo no meio daquele clã fanático. Itachi poderia ao menos tê-la poupado.

Ela e Itachi eram os únicos que eu realmente me arrependia de terem morrido no decorrer da minha vingança. Ao que parecia, os fantasmas de meu passado não haviam me deixado como eu pensei, eles retornaram para me lembrar de tudo o que eu passei, para lembrar o que eu havia deixado para trás para poder seguir com a minha vingança.

E aquilo estava me sufocando. Muito mais do que se eu estivesse encarcerado atrás das grades. A consciência pode ser uma punição muito melhor do que a cadeia e no meu caso era. Apesar de tudo, eu ainda era um Uchiha e ficar atrás das grades, sem liberdade, não era uma opção.

Engoli o fluxo de lembranças e sai dali. Andar pela vila talvez me ajudasse a esquecer meu passado. A quem eu quero enganar? Eu queria andar pela vila para saber como anda meus antigos laços, principalmente a Sakura. Ela era mais importante na minha vida do que eu ousava admitir.

Ocultei meu chakra e adentrei na vila, disfarçado com um henge*, é claro. Eu não queria ser pego, sabe-se lá o que aconteceria comigo se esse fato se concretizasse. Eu nem sabia ser a hogake* peituda tinha voltado ao cargo ou se o baka* do Naruto finalmente tinha realizado seu antigo sonho. Eu esperava que sim, não porque ele aliviaria minha barra, mas sim porque eu realmente torcia por ele.

Assim que adentrei na vila, avistei um de meus antigos conhecidos. Aqueles coques são difíceis de esquecer. A quem a Tenten estava esperando? Okay, não importa. Eu não quero saber da vida de todo mundo, só dos meus laços que infelizmente tive que deixar aqui em Konoha.

O final da minha vingança me fez ver que nada disso valeu a pena, absolutamente nada. Eu estava vazio, sem uma perspectiva de vida, nada.

- Sasuke-kun*...

Eu dei alguns passos para trás, assustado. Eu já tinha ouvido essa voz antes. Olhei ao redor. Só podia ser fruto da minha imaginação, a Sakura não estava ali.

Automaticamente, sem que eu sequer tivesse noção, a lembrança de nossa primeira missão, que era para ser rank-C e se transformou em rank-A, invadiu minha mente. Sem que eu percebesse, estava em frente ao portão de Konoha – do lado de dentro.

Ao que parecia, toda a vila exalava a minha flor. Fiquei me perguntando se valeu a pena tê-la deixado para trás. Apesar de ela estar em segurança, meu coração se apertava com a saudade. Era praticamente insuportável ficar longe dela. O porquê disso agora eu conhecia. Em nenhum momento da minha vida a saudade apertou tanto quanto agora. Eu daria tudo só para vê-la mais uma vez, senti-la em meus braços, aplacar essa angústia que me oprime.

- Você era mais cauteloso, teme*.

Essa voz. Virei-me só para confirmar, apesar de não precisar. Aquela voz e a enorme quantidade de chakra não me enganavam.

- Você demorou – a voz dele parecia conter uma tristeza que eu nunca tinha visto antes. Parecia que escondia mais alguma coisa do que ousava revelar nesse primeiro momento.

As roupas dele estavam diferentes. O chapéu – ou sabe-se lá o nome daquilo – estava em sua cabeça, com o símbolo do fogo no mesmo. Um pequeno sorriso brotou em meus lábios, ele conseguiu realizar seu sonho e eu estava muito feliz por ele.

- Não vai me prender? – pela primeira vez, em anos, eu senti uma ponta de medo me assaltar.

- Não, apesar de tudo. Você nos ajudou, mesmo que essa não fosse a sua intenção. Sem você, nós teríamos perdido, na realidade eu teria perdido.

- Eu não controlei a Kyuubi por sua causa.

- Eu sei, mesmo assim eu te agradeço, por ter impedido uma tragédia maior.

- E a Sakura? – eu queria vê-la e rápido.

- Desde quando você se importa com ela?

Ele devolveu com uma pergunta. Eu não respondi imediatamente. Desde quando eu me importava com ela? Essa era uma boa pergunta. Analisando bem, todas as situações que passamos juntos, eu sempre me importei com ela, só que era covarde demais para admitir que eu me importava com algo ou alguém além de mim mesmo e da minha vingança. Mas porque o dobe estava perguntando isso justamente agora.

- O que aconteceu?

Minha vontade era perguntar o que havia acontecido com a Sakura, mas meu orgulho não me permitia expressar meus sentimentos, por mais que eles estivessem ficando insuportável nos últimos minutos.

- Me acompanhe.

Eu não respondi, somente pus-me ao seu lado e comecei a caminhar. Em poucos minutos pude perceber que ele não havia mudado em nada. Continuava o mesmo dobe e tagarela de sempre. Mas eu tinha que admitir, ao menos para mim mesmo, que senti falta desse baka. Muita.

Enquanto caminhávamos tranquilamente pela vila, ele me colocava a parte de tudo que aconteceu desde a última vez que eu estive ali. Ele se acertou com a Hinata depois que a mesma disse que o amava... A Sakura havia dito o mesmo para mim. Assim que ele me contou, eu me lembrei novamente dela. Por que a rosada nunca havia saído de meus pensamentos? Era tarde demais para mim, eu não poderia estragar a vida dela desse jeito.

- Você está escutando? – perguntou-me assim que viu que eu não prestava mais atenção em suas palavras.

Não respondi, não era preciso. Ele me conhecia bem o suficiente para saber a resposta. A vida amorosa de metade da vila não me importava, somente a de uma única pessoa e era essa, a única, que ele não me dava uma única informação.

- O que você lembrou?

- Sakura. O dia que eu fui embora. A declaração.

Apesar de serem palavras desconexas, Naruto entendeu muito bem e conseguiu juntar as peças. Acho que depois de tantos anos, o dobe não esperava que eu me lembrasse das palavras daquela a quem eu vivia chamando de irritante. Ela era irritante, com seu jeito gentil e amoroso de ser, tentando trazer um pouco de luz ao meu mundo repleto de escuridão. O mais irritante que é ela conseguiu, mesmo que fosse por pouco tempo.

- O que a Sakura era para você?

Eu parei de andar e baixei a cabeça, confuso. Por que essas perguntas agora? Meu orgulho jamais me permitiu admitir meus sentimentos, por que ele fazia essas perguntas justamente agora?

- O que você faria – ele atraiu minha atenção com o tom amargurado que falava – Se ela estivesse com outro? Esqueça seu orgulho por cinco minutos e responda sinceramente.

- Sasuke-kun...

Novamente a voz dela sussurrava suavemente em meu ouvido, alertando todos os meus sentidos. Era como se ela estivesse ali do meu lado, abraçando-me e beijando-me suavemente na bochecha. Eu senti o calor dela perto de mim e ao mesmo tempo eu sabia que ela não estava ali, somente eu e Naruto.

- Responda – a voz suave dela sussurrou novamente em meu ouvido.

- E se ela estivesse morta? – Naruto voltou com suas perguntas sem sentido.

Meu coração se apertou ao pensar nessa possibilidade. Ela não poderia estar morta, simplesmente não poderia. Eu conseguiria viver sem ela, sabendo que ela estava feliz. Mais a simples possibilidade de ela morrer, cortava-me o coração, como a morte de meus pais cortou-me quando eu tinha sete anos.

- O que aconteceu com a Sakura?

- Talvez seja melhor eu te mostrar.

Caminhamos um longo trecho até chegar a uma árvore de cerejeira. Eu fechei os olhos por um instante, sentindo as flores roçarem por minha pele e o cheiro tão característico invadir minhas narinas. Abri os olhos em seguida e avistei algo que eu realmente não queria ter visto. Um túmulo, branco e singelo, não meio do mar de cerejeiras. As pétalas continuavam caindo, tornando o ambiente único.

Entretanto eu tinha medo de me aproximar, medo do que encontraria naquele túmulo. No meio íntimo, meu subconsciente já me alertava o que me esperava. Eu não podia acreditar que a minha Sakura, minha doce flor de cerejeira estava morta. Doía, de verdade, perdê-la desse jeito.

- Acho que você já sabe o que aconteceu, né?

Eu não respondi. Um turbilhão de pensamentos invadiu a minha mente, todos relacionados à Sakura. Todos os nossos momentos juntos passavam num flash como para me lembrar de tudo que eu havia feito a ela. E olha que não foram poucas coisas.

Mal percebi Naruto sair do meu lado e se afastar, como se quisesse me deixar sozinho. Talvez ele quisesse me deixar em paz com minhas lembranças, porque sabia que eu não faria nada de estúpido. Nessas horas que gostaria de fazer, entretanto meu orgulho não me permitia.

Maldito orgulho Uchiha que não me permitiu ser feliz. Agora era tarde demais. Aproximei-me do túmulo para confirmar minhas suspeitas. Como imaginava, era realmente a Sakura ali.

A cena era nauseante demais para que eu agüentasse. Encostei-me na árvore ao lado do túmulo dela. Eu precisaria de um tempo para colocar a cabeça no lugar. Senti novamente aquela sensação reconfortante. Como poderia sentir isso se a Sakura havia morrido?

- Sasuke-kun...

Aquele tom melodioso novamente. Estou ficando louco a pouco de ouvir a voz dela? Eu realmente esperava que não. Não queria ser internado, não agora, não nesse momento.

Um calor em meu ombro esquerdo, como se alguém tivesse recostado ali. Uma pétala de sakura caiu diante dos meus olhos e finalmente compreendi. Ela nunca me abandonou. Minha flor podia não estar mais fisicamente ao meu lado, porém ela estava lá. Como sempre esteve, acalentando meu coração machucado.

- Sakura...

Eu podia senti-la sorrindo para mim, mesmo que não a vi. Era como se ela estivesse feliz por eu finalmente ter notado sua presença, quer dizer, ter sentido sua presença.

- Gomenasai*...

Eu senti um calor em minha face, como se Sakura estivesse acariciando-a. Era sua forma de dizer que me perdoava por tudo que eu havia feito, mesmo que eu não me perdoasse. Fechei os olhos e esperei o beijo que jamais ocorreria. Um novo calor, desta vez sobre meus lábios. Eu abracei o nada, sabendo que inconscientemente ela estava lá.

Eu jamais poderia voltar atrás e trazer minha flor de volta, entretanto eu sabia que ela sempre estaria comigo onde quer que eu estivesse, afinal, ela sempre foi aquela que preencheu minha existência vazia e por mais que o tempo tenha passado ninguém conseguiu representar para mim o que ela significou.

**Mini-Dicionário**

henge – técnica de

hogake – quinta kage da vila de Konoha

baka - idiota

-kun – tratamente carinhoso próprio para meninos

teme – algo como idiota.

gomenasai – me desculpe


End file.
